From Dawn Till Dusk
by Sanablades
Summary: I died. I got hit by a transfer truck. What better way to leave this world? Maybe I don't know the half of it, But hey, I'm meeting people from the past. I guess this new life isn't that bad.
1. Death Near High Rise

**A/N: I'm back from my long common absences but, just to clear up the story I wrote last time, I plan on doing something with it but not anything right now. As for writing this story is my main priority. Read and review thanks!**

**From Dawn till Dusk**

Chapter 1

The television booming in the living room, the nincada's outside making my ears ring, my pencil tapping the desk in a fluid like motion. That's the answer! I bared it against the paper. Tck!

"It broke," My mumble slowly raging. "I can't do this Mom! I don't want to do this!"

"Honey, what's wrong," she asked, sluggishly walking over.

"Pencil broke," I said covering the real reason she already knew. She opened the drawer next to me and pulled out a new one.

"You need to finish English or you want have time for math."

"What's the point?" I whispered to myself, thinking the nincada's song would cover it.

"I've already told you," she said with sharpness that shredding my reasoning. "I wasted two of my years on some 'journey'. You're not going to. You're going to college and making something of yourself,"

"So you want me to go waste my life in some office space, never having my youth?" I retorted, furious.

"At least you want have to struggle to meet ends meet!" She yelled, the conversation spawning as fast as ever. "You'll have money and be happy!"

"What's the truth in it? I'll have money, but my dreams will be washed off the board." I asked rhetorically.

"Your dreams are futile, they'll never be obtained!"

"I'm going upstairs." I said, careful not to let her see me cry.

"No you're not, finish your homework!"

"I'll do it at school,"

"If you don't come down here, Sarah, you're grounded."

"Grounded?" I laughed hysterically. "I have no hobbies! I have no friends! They're chasing their dreams. My dreams! You can't take anything away from me!"

"How about your PokeGear?" She asked fruitlessly. I didn't reply to tell her she took it last week. I simply swayed up the stairs, to the first room on the right. I took a seat on my bed and looked all over the room, everything strewn across the floor. I could leave. I tricked her into signing the papers; I saved enough for a Pokedex. I could leave in the morning register at the professors and be off. Running away… Too clique, how about going out for a long while? That sounded better. Yeah, it could work. Mom would never expect me to do something so rational. I gathered my clothes, I'd wash them later. Slowly I packed them away. I had enough time; they'd be awake for a bit. I packed it all away: money, papers, household medications, anything else?

I dried my brown hair letting it fall half-groomed just beyond my shoulder.

"Probably the last nice shower in a while," I thought to myself, putting on my belt. I checked the alarm.

"1:36, should I really do this?" I asked myself. However, I remembered graduation for trainers. The void after they called my best friend's name. That should have been filled with my name. I picked up the bag and opened my door. Checking to make sure the note I had put earlier was still on the bed. It was there like it would be in the morning when my mother found my room vacant. I had to be taciturn, Mom was a light sleeper.

I crept down the stairs, careful to dodge the steps that would scream my presence. I edged down the side to avoid the steps the creaked. Five, four, I skipped one, two. The last step squealed as I planted my foot on it. I paused, before quickly hoping off, the step releasing another scream before going mute.

Just a few steps from my freedom! I rushed past the coffee table, making a quiet rush toward the door. Would I really be free? Doubt entered my mind as I grasped the door knob. Sure, I'd be away from this, but, she'd never forgive me, she'd nev- I let go of the thought right there. The thoughts that had stopped me times before. Kindling my emotions I opened the door, oddly it didn't make a sound as it guided the cool night air into the house.

I took one last look at the house before I stepped out into the summer night. The night air filled the world around me.

What pokemon would I pick? Treecko, the grass type, defiantly the second best pick for the first gym, but later he could easily overshadow the other two. Mudkip wasn't a bad choice either probably one of the best, it learned water gun at a low level, the first and fourth gym would be cake. Torchic made me want to drool though, if it evolved before the first gym, I'd have a type advantage toward it and the fifth gym. However torchic would pose a problem, the twins, specializing in psychic pokemon they could knock a blaziken out, and if I wasn't careful my whole team.

I was in downtown by now. The street lights made a fake tranquil twilight under the moon. If it wasn't for the lights, I would have been scared. I had a skip in my step, not bound by my mother's ambitions anymore. I'm ready to fulfill my own ambitions.

Something still didn't sit right with me though. I was usually not so risky… I guess she finally pushed me over the edge.

"Hey, what are you doing out so late?" My heart skipped a beat as I turned around; ironically it was a boy about my age.

"N-nothing," I stuttered, paranoia setting over me. Avoiding contact I back around, resuming a hasty walk.

"You have to be doing something?" he pestered.

"Running away," I muttered quietly.

"Ah," he said, "Where you going,"

"Somewhere."

"Where?"

"N-not here."

"Why are you so nervous and jittery?" he asked. I shrugged, running every possible scenario in my head. "Well give me your money, I need it." I kept walking.

"Stop," he demanded, grabbing my wrist. I tried to pull away but he held firm.

"Let go," I whispered, a wave in my voice. He held firm.

"Let go!" I said loudly my voice wavering.

"If you don't give me your money-"

"I don't have any," I lied; I had about four-thousand.

"That's a lie," he said holding firm. "Then maybe something else," I was too worked up to notice the last part was sarcastic.

I didn't want to do this, I thought. Do it, my mind told me. After that my mind paused for a few seconds, not thinking, just not ready to do anything. I snapped back after he gripped my arm a bit tighter. If I'm not careful- I was always careful and it would get me killed. I reached into my right pocket, and pulled out a knife. "Let go," I muttered slowly fiddling with the blade until it was open

He instantly backed off, "Hey now, don't get irrational." That was my problem.

"Stay put," My voice still wavered even though I was in control. He nodded. I simply walked on, gripping the blade in my right hand. I didn't know how to really use it, hell; I've never had any real conflict. I usually avoided them. I reached a crosswalk, and proceeded.

I looked back at him standing there, and then proceeded. I need to stand up for myself more. I mean do I really have the courage to take this journey? Yeah, I'll have to work on that self confidence thing too.

"Hey! Stop!" he yelled for me. "Watch out!" A horn, contact, my body thrashed around freely. The contract was broad and painful, no other way to describe it. Soon momentum fell and I was sent flying, about 5 feet I slid on the ground. Obviously, the truck caught up with my body and mangled my organs, just below the lungs. The wheels finally slowing ran over my body one by one. Luckily it stopped after the first set of wheels.

I can't explain the rest; I was in pain, yet not. I could feel it, but it was numb. I wanted to scream but made a faint yelp. I just sat (well lay) there, I don't know how long, I didn't recognize a single face around me, nor would I be able to remember them if I saw them later. It seemed like an eternity; then again, it felt like only seconds had passed. Everything was contradicting itself, maybe because I was on my deathbed, in the middle of the road. I mentally sighed, took my last breath, before the breath of life itself, rose into the starred sky.

"Alright, kid," said an echoing voice. I opened my eyes, to see I was in a darkened place. "Let's get this over with…"

"W-where am I?" I asked.

"In a happy place!" He charmed sarcastically. I finally noticed the pain of my lower mangled body, real pain, not the numbed feeling from earlier. It felt like hell. This brought the next question.

"Am I in h-hell?" I stuttered.

"No! Hahaha" I could see the source of the voice now, maybe he was purposely in hiding or I just didn't look enough. It was a pink little creature, I forgot its name. "I'm not a clafairy."

"Did you just read-"

"I'm Mew, idiot," He said, playfully. "…now about you having a second chance."

"Y-your giving-"

"Not exactly," He said. I had to admit, that mind reading thing was annoying. He interrupted my thinking. "Listening to what you're thinking when you're not being timid instead is annoying too." What does that even mean?

"Besides the points, I like you!" he said. "Now as for a second chance, you can comeback, as a pokemon."

"Th-that's crazy" I said.

"I know right? Just imagine Arceus' face, he tried to straighten that boy out and I'm adding another complication to his job!" Mew giggled. I was about to ask him what he meant. "Last chance; go back as a pokemon, or go to the afterlife and possibly regret it." I already knew what I'd say.

"I guess I'll-"

"Good choice," he said smiling.

"I have one more question." I said. He paused. "So now you pick the time to not read my mind?"

"Reading one of my client's minds? Not unless it's on a special occasion?"

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, feeling a bit more comfortable with him.

"Truthfully, I'm not really sure myself," it said. "Probably a number of reasons I don't want to share with you." Liar.

"See you." Mew smiled.

"Your Annoying," I whispered, being careful of him not hearing me.

"I heard that!" He said before playfully giggling.

I sighed, and managed to say one thing before blacking out.

"What an adventure this will be."


	2. Breaking the Ice

**A/N: Chapter 2 coming your ways, I'm not really proud of it, there was more dialogue than I wanted, but eh... Well here it is so please read and review.**

Chapter 2

Void. No, there was something around me. It feels like a wall. What am I suppose to do now, Mew? I pushed against the wall, it barely budged. I tried again.

"Hey, stop a second. I think its hatching." I stopped. A muffled voice, sounded feminine and familiar.

"Well it's not moving now. I want to get the hell out of this crazy town." It was a male voice this time. "I mean no one said those steaks were for sale."

"Shh, I'm concentrating." The feminine voice said. My ears _twitched._ I swore I heard a 'screw you' from the male, but I'm not sure. I mentally sighed and pushed again. They were talking to each other, but I was too busy straining my muscles. My arm poked through one side.

"Can I eat it?" the male voice asked. Thump! "I was joking dammit."

"Aw look at it." The female voice said. I pushed harder on that side. I pushed my nose thru it next. The broken jaws of the wall prickled my nose. "Look at it's little nose!"

"You never acted this way toward me."

"Well, I mean just look at you."

"Why is it you only crack jokes on me?"

I pushed my legs on the wall under my nose and pushed. They it broke with ease. I crawled out of the shell slowly. My legs felt sort of weak. I pushed the shell away with my hind legs.

"Hey there…" the female voice cooed. Picking me up… "You're so cute." Thanks, I guess. I tried to open my eyes, they closed like shutters. I tried again with more, effort, the light still blinding me I only caught the outline of a girl, she had a hat on; I couldn't tell what color.

"Don't worry little girl, just rest a bit." She calmed, cuddling me in her arms. I could use a bit of rest. "We're going to have to stay here at least another night." I began to doze off.

"Shit…" the male voice said.

* * *

I'm not sure what time it was, I was still in the girl's arms I think. I tried to open my eyes… I could see! My first view, the girls face. Brown eyes living on a soft face. Her dark brown hair dangled down to just beyond her shoulders which flowed from a red and black hat. I sat stunned… I know her.

"Finally, got your eyes open, didn't you," her voice… matched her face, like I knew it would. How could I not know who was talking to me before now? "What should we name you?" Lexi, after all this I end up with my best friend.

"Can we leave?" the male voice, I turned my head, as I did I noticed a red snub nose in front of me. I had a muzzle! Finally, I focused my attention away from my muzzle and to a houndoom lying on the floor yawning. He looked toward me, avoiding eye contact. "Sup." He had slender horns, that came straight back with only a slight curve, probably groomed that way.

"Its okay girl, he's just not social," I stared at her. She really didn't know who I was… What was I anyhow? "What should I name her? I hate doing this."

"While your thinking, turn it on the news, maybe I'm on!" the houndoom said.

"In other news, a trainer's pokemon causes ruckus in downtown Slateport,"

"You give me headaches, Kole." Lexi sighed, sitting me down next to him. "Watch her, I'm going to take a pain pill and use the restroom down the hall, ours doesn't work."

"L-Lexi! W-wait! It's me!" I strained my voice, which was repeating 'vulpix'. That would explain the big red muzzle. I tried to get up but fell down.

"…what'd you say?" the houndoom asked. I stayed quiet; his sudden interest in me took me by surprise. "What do you mean by 'It's me'?"

"I-uh, sort of, know her..." I said slowly turning my head toward him. He starred at me.

I felt like I was out of my body. I saw a boy, familiar, a gun to his head, a grunt from a pokemon or something. Then… I closed my eyes, knowing what was next. When I came back to the houndoom's face was grim.

"Sarah…" he mumbled. "You… died…" Pure sorrow filled his face, or maybe sympathy I'm not sure.

"What… just happened?"

"I'll explain later, you know who I am right?" I shook my head, embarrassed. "It's me Tyson…"

I ran the name thru my head a few times. He was the boy who came with Josh to that school hang-out with Josh that time. Then, they announced it over the P.A. at school. He died in a drug store robbery. "How are you here?"

"The same way you are," He said, he twitched.

"From inside the egg… You can talk to Lexi right?" my voice wavered with anticipation.

"Yeah… but-"

The TV interrupted the moment. "Sarah Graham died last night. She was hit by a transfer truck; the parents want to invite anyone to come to the funeral." Just like Mom to make sure my death is known. She probably paid the news company a good buck or two.

Tyson walked around to the back side of the TV, and soon the TV turned off. "Lexi can't find out about you. Not yet."

"W-what do you mean?" I asked. "I want her to know who I am!"

"We've already lost someone; I don't want her to start feeling bad again." He explained, sorrow in his voice. I'm not sure what happened, but it seemed ominous.

"But I'm not dead…" I pointed out. He shook his head.

"Yeah but I think it'll be too big of a shock right now."

"She's my best friend for God's sake!" I cried. He stood up and started pacing around the room, then looked at me.

"No."

"I-I'll tell her myself." I reacted, without a thought in my head.

"Go ahead and try!" He laughed. "All she'll here is Vul-Pix." I cringed.

"Please…" I mumbled. He looked away.

"How are you doing?"

"Tyson...Please." I murmured. He stood quiet, I'll knock on that door again later; he seemed a bit stressed. "What do you mean?"

"Lexi calls me Kole you might as well. What I meant was how your hearing and smelling is?"

"I don't feel a difference." I said promptly.

"You will in a few days. Catch some rest; I got a few other things to think about." What other things? I nodded. He moved over to a corner. I stood up; my legs still a bit week. I took a step and fell over.

Kole laughed. "That was hilarious." I blushed red with embarrassment; however it was hid under my red fur. "You're probably hungry right now too." My stomach growled.

Lexi showed up awhile later. "Heya, I guess, I should feed you." She sniffed, pulling out a bottle full of milk.

"Lexi it's me!" I tried again fruitlessly.

"Nice one," Kole laughed. Lexi looked over at him.

"What was nice?"

"I mean, what took you so long did you fall in?"

She stuck the bottle in my mouth and slowly rocked me back and forth. I felt so out of place, my best friend treating me like a baby. "No I…" She sniffed and looked down at me. "Saw a TV show I got sidetracked sorry."

"Ah, why are you sniffing so much?" She paused.

"There was a gloom downstairs using sweet scent." I didn't smell anything. She pushed the bottle up for me to take another sip. "Now what should we name you?"

"Sarah," I said.

"She said to name her lil' muskrat," Kole joked.

"I'm serious," she looked at me. "How about Aira?"

"Sounds like the name of a flying type," Kole said, stretching his legs.

"Do you like it?" She asked me. I was still down about Kole refusing to tell her. I sighed, might as well get a bit happier.

"Vulpix!" I yelped excitedly.

"Then I'll enter you in the pokedex!" She said sitting me down. After a few more sips of milk, I was finally full. Lexi put me up on the bed and checked the clock. "We should get to sleep if we are going to leave in the morning." She walked around to the other side and began to get in the bed.

"Lexi, plug the TV back up, Aira, undid it while you were gone. You know how newborns are." Kole lied. I glared at him.

"Aren't you going to sleep?"

"I thought I'd watch something," He said, as Lexi plugged in the TV. I prayed as the turned on the TV my broadcasted obituary would come on, if she saw that Kole had to tell her.

"And that's all for Channel Four News, next up, the Battle Frontier." Crap.

Lexi crawled into bed and turned the light next to the bed off. "Love ya, Kole."

"Night," I looked at him.

"Love you?" I asked. Who was this Tyson to Lexi, she used to steer clear of him.

"Long story," he mumbled climbing onto the bed and looking toward the TV.

An half an hour went by, the TV was two loud, but I remember Lexi setting the volume on one. Now I know what Kole meant. I glanced at Lexi, she seemed a lot older, than when she left. She was the same cheerful friend I meet in first grade, but something seemed different. She was on her own now. I crawled over the bed, toward Kole.

"Love huh?" I pestered.

"Long story,"

"I have the time."

"Sarah it's- look we're brother and sister,"

"She never told-"

"Another story for another time," He said

"Tell me- " he pushed me off the bed with his hind leg. "Ow!"

"You should be more careful where you step," he smirked. Funny thing is, I can't even walk.

**A/n: Thanks for reading.**


	3. Hitting it Home

**Not the best chapter but some trivial, yet important foundations had to be set here. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 3

"Up and at' em," a soft voice said. It was Lexi's voice. I fluttered my eyes, it took a second to locate my friend. She stood smiling in front of me. I yawned and looked toward the window, it was still dark outside. What time is it? A yawn, at first I thought it was mine but it was rougher.

"Kole get up." Lexi demanded. He stood up and looked around, he connected eyes with me for a few seconds then walked in a circle and fell back to sleep. Hard to believe he used to be human, it only made it harder when he said him and Lexi were siblings. Probably just a joke, he seems to do that a lot. Lexi sat me on the floor and began making the bed.

Lexi went over and nudged him, he slowly sat back up. "Why do we have to get up at-" he looked at the alarm clock beside the bed "five a.m.?" I looked at the clock, but I couldn't understand it. Lexi padded out the newly made bed.

"Why are you doing that?" Kole asked, nodding to the bed. "They have maids."

Lexi picked up her backpack beside me. "I know… I just felt like it though. Habit from home I guess." She's the same as always.

"We ready to go?"

"Let me make sure I have the ticket." She said looking thru her bag.

"Ticket?" I asked. Lexi picked me up.

Kole nodded. "You'll see."

We left the room, Lexi sat me down to check one more time to make sure she didn't leave anything, she reappeared with a Poke'Gear. She was clicking through something on it.

"I think we should go back to Littleroot for a bit." Lexi said. Kole looked at me then back at her.

"W-why's that?"

"I want to spend some time with Dad and… Hope."

"We don't have a ticket."

"This ticket works for any boat that leaves today." Lexi said pointing something on a ticket to him. The ticket was golden and black, like it had been a prize or something.

"I'm not going to convince you not to go am I?" She shook her head, putting the ticket away and typing something on her Poke'Gear. Kole sighed, looking at me. I smiled. "I'll find a way to keep it from her." I frowned.

"Let's check out, and get going."

A few minutes later we were at the front desk. Lexi was giving the card to a drowsy young girl attempting to swipe Lexi's card.

"Please… we are going to be there in Littleroot…" I begged. He shook his head slowly.

"Sarah, you don't know-"

"She's my best friend." The girl tried to swipe the card.

"You keep pestering me on this, no, she's hurt, and she doesn't need this!" He was getting serious, acting unusual.

"Have some sympathy…" I mumbled, partially retreating. There was a few minutes of silence, the cash register rang up, the girl finally got it.

Kole broke the silence. "You're usually quiet." I gave him a puzzled look. "You never used to argue this much."

"You never used to be so serious, still stubborn." I murmured. He smiled. "We don't even know each other that well."

"The first time we met was at that school field trip." He said, looking into the air. "I'll tell her who you are, the second she finds out you died. I won't keep her from it, so that probably means Littleroot."

"Thanks,"

"You both ready to go?" Lexi asked returning from teaching a credit card swiping class. We both nodded. I fell down instantly. Lexi giggled and picked me up. Kole reassured me I would eventually pick up walking. The street lights were still on as we walked down the paved sidewalk. We only saw one or two cars the whole way to the dock.

A few lights began to turn on up and down the street, people readying for the day. I began to doze off in Lexi's arms. I yawned and might have seemed asleep. But I could hear the conversation well.

"How do you think Aira will do in battle?" I tensed. I forgot about that.

"I would rather she not battle, she doesn't seem like the type that would like battling. She might get hurt." Kole said. Oh so now he cares about me? "Plus, she's weak as crap," Thanks a lot you son of a bitch.

"You didn't seem like the type to battle," Lexi protested. "What's the real reason?"

"You'll probably find out soon." He said. I was trying to stay awake, but I fell to sleep in Lexi's warm arms.

My ears twitched, everything was loud as heck. Where were we now? I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in a hotel room. No it was rocking slightly, we were on a boat. I looked around, it was small, two rooms, both could probably fit in your average living room, it wouldn't have been too small but there was furniture all over the place. I look over to see Kole on one of those couch pull out beds. He was flipping thru TV channels with his muzzle.

Lexi was petting me behind my ears with her right hand and reading something with her left hand. I couldn't read what it said but I could tell that it was handwritten. She also had something that looked like a scrap book in her lap. She always liked to read, although she'd rather be taking photo's or editing pictures into odd stuff.

"Had enough sleep?" she petted me. I nodded.

"What are you reading?" Kole called in the not so distance.

"Your journal." She said casually.

"Oh…" He said carelessly. "Wait. I didn't say you could do that!" He sprinted into the room and knocked it out of her hands. Just like him to do something. Most of the time that would have startled me, but I feel more comfortable around him now.

"Does it say who you like or something?" I joked.

"No," he protested, I could tell he was blushing.

"How do you have a journal anyways?" I asked. He picked it up with his mouth.

"Wrote in it before I died."

"What are you two talking about?" Lexi asked, motioning Kole to let go of the journal, so she could put it up.

"How you shouldn't eavesdrop on conversations." Kole retorted.

"Not really eavesdropping if you're talking right in front of me and I can understand you."

"I forget," He replied. Glancing at me and walking back into the other room. He glanced at me again, seems to be doing that a lot.

"I don't get him sometimes, Aira. He acts so odd sometimes. The first time I opened that book he burned me with an ember. I wish I could understand you too." Lexi told me. "He probably seems a hard head, the way he speaks to you he does. What do you think about him?"

We never really talked much, I just remember him being a clown. He would joke around all the time in class. I never really took note of him until we went on that field trip together. I didn't want to be paired up with him, but he was the only person open, I was too shy to ask anyone else. That was about two years ago.

"We're lost…" I mumbled to myself. Hand in one pocket, running my hand over brail with the other, wondering what it was like to be blind.

"We aren't lost," Kole (I'm not going to confuse you with names) said. He looked up at a sign, and began to try and read it out. "Si-Silph Co Meeting Room. That's it."

"We are suppose to be in their Auditorium," I replied quietly. I wouldn't have been in this mess if he hadn't followed those workers asking for a Pokeball, and of course he pulled me along with him. We kept walking.

"I think it's this way…" he said.

"We just came from that way." I murmured, pointing to the meeting room sign he had trouble saying.

"Oh…" We walked the other way.

"I want to be a trainer when I grow up," he said. He ran his hand across the wall.

_"They'll have to send a rescue team the second you step on route 101."_ I thought. The halls became shorter and shorter.

"You don't talk much do you?" Kole joked. My face turned red.

"T-this way," I said making another turn.

"No it's this way," He said, pointing down a hall, he must have not been a good reader because there was a sign at the end of the hall that said fire exit. He grabbed my arm.

"Stubborn aren't you," I mumbled. He squinted at me and began walking the direction I first pointed out.

"What'd you want to do when you grow up?"

"League maybe, then I want to write a book about my journey." I said, his face drew long when I said 'write'.

"Writing is boring." He said, now he was trying to skip every tile, with every step. "I'ma have a Blaziken, or maybe a Sceptile… Swampert! Maybe all of them!" I took a second to process the jumbled sentence.

After five or six minutes, we found the auditorium (since all the adults except the old ones ignore eight year olds running around). Kole got two days of detention and I got a sad face for the day, obviously the teacher didn't really think it was my fault, but to be truthful, I didn't resist him when he pulled me along. I wanted to see more than the usual.

That was my earliest memory of Kole. We didn't talk much after that, I got a project in seventh grade with him, other than that he was a stranger to me, but someone I wasn't real quiet to.

"Here's something to eat," I reflexively tried to walk over to her and fell down. She giggled, and I heard Kole laugh, but I think he was laughing at the TV. She stuck the bottle of milk in my mouth. I instinctively took a swig of it. "We'll have to start getting you to walk tomorrow, it shouldn't be too hard."

I licked her cheek, by the time I noticed what I was doing it was too late. She smiled and opened my mouth with my index finger, "Should be able to eat in a few days."

"Lexi, Sa-Aira… Check this out, it's about… see the main character is a serial- killer, and his friend George is a drug addict. It's scary and funny." Remember when I said hard to believe he's human, alright I was wrong. I also noticed he unintentionally said my name, she might find out faster than I though.

"Let's go watch this crazy stuff," she said holding me like a baby and taking me into the next room. "You bought this movie over the TV didn't you?"

"No it was pre-downloaded on the thing," he said.

"You need to teach Aira to walk." She said, "I'm going to be picture editing tomorrow."

"The hell if I know how to teach someone. I just did it no teaching to it,"

"If you teach her it will be faster."

"Fine."


End file.
